NATO-2014 Conference, Los Angeles Preparedness for Nuclear and Radiological Threats (www.natsp.org) Abstract: The nuclear and radiological threats facing the United States and the world are constantly evolving and have grown more complex and complicated since the end of the Cold War. The nuclear and radiological threats including terrorism and nuclear accidents are the most serious danger the world is facing today. Our strategy to combat these threats is multilayered and the events of these past years have proved the necessity to reevaluate these threats on a scale never before considered. However, the simple reality is that the risks that confront us today are evolving faster than our multilayered responses. Recent analysis and assessments of national readiness had identified gaps in nuclear and radiation preparedness. Overall results of analysis indicate that in most measures of preparedness capacity and capability, states are poorly prepared to adequately respond to major radiation emergency events. The nuclear and radiological preparedness is designed to predict, to prevent disasters, mitigate their impact on vulnerable communities and infrastructures, and respond to and effectively cope with their consequences. The nuclear and radiological preparedness for the community members should be a continuous and integrated process resulting from a wide range of contributors, resources and activities. This is an awesome challenge, but it is doable and it's important to recognize that even a small improvement in the nuclear and radiological emergency preparedness can make a big difference in our future. The conference topics are: Prevention of nuclear and radiological threats; Protecting the health and safety of the affected population and environment responding quickly to save lives and the environment recovering through a focus on the timely restoration, strengthening, and revitalization vulnerable communities, nuclear or radiological threat analysis and risk assessment hazard mitigation measures to lessen or reduce the losses of life, injuries